I just wanted to remind you
by YoominC16
Summary: AJ just wants to remind Ric of how much of a catch he really is. AJ/Ric Flair slash cross dressing, also mentions of Kaz, JB, and James Storm. Inspired by Fortune Phenomenon by BeautyKillerRhodes. One shot! Complete!


Disclaimer: _I own nothing. All of the wrestlers mentioned are own by TNA and their respective parties._

**I got the idea to write this Ric/AJ on shot after reading** **BeautyKillerRhodes Fortune Phenomenon and Figure Four prompts. I suggest you read them, especially if you like this**. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>AJ looked at himself in the full-length mirror and he couldn't believe he was doing this…wearing this. Ric Flair, AJ's husband since 2010, had been spending more and more time with the tan Armenian known as Kaz. He saw the looks that Kaz gave Ric and all of the unnecessary touches Kaz placed upon Ric's body and AJ be damn if he was going to let, that whore, Kaz steal his husband away from him. That is why AJ was currently looking at himself in his bedroom mirror wait for Ric to come back home from another meeting with Kaz.<p>

AJ turned to the side and examined himself in the lingerie piece that he managed to squeeze into. AJ was wearing a red satin chemise that shimmered like glitter when the light hit it at the right angle. There was black lace design at the bust (chest) area of the dress. There was a small split up the right leg that had black lace around. On his feet, AJ was wearing black 5 ¾ inch leather platform pumps that had a gold handcuff charm hanging across the heel of the shoe.

AJ had to admit the dress really did show off his shape and his supple butt and the heels made his legs look longer and better. Maybe, this is what Ric would want. AJ looked shot up. What if Ric didn't want this? What if Ric thought AJ was a freak for dressing in women's clothes? AJ started to panic.

"I shouldn't have done this." AJ said in a panic.

"AJ I'm home." Ric called out.

"Shit." AJ said under his breath and promptly ran in the bathroom.

Ric walked into the bedroom and noticed AJ wasn't there. "AJ!"

"I'm in the bathroom." AJ called out from the bathroom. Ric down and noticed all of AJ's clothes were on the ground in front of the mirror. Ric smiled.

AJ paced around the large bathroom. Ric was out there. AJ looked down at himself. Ric couldn't see him like this. He would have to change.

"Shit." AJ said and stomped his heel on the tiled bathroom floor. All of his clothes were in the bedroom.

"What are you doing in there? Need some help?" Ric called out.

"I'll be out in a minute." AJ yelled. AJ took a deep breath. "OK. Lets just get the embarrassment over with." AJ said to himself.

AJ opened the bathroom door and stepped out for Ric to see. "Surprise." AJ said. He wanted to kick himself for sounding so corny.

AJ watched as the Nature boy's eyes widen. AJ didn't know if his widen eyes were because of lust or disgust.

After a minute of just standing there, AJ had begun to believe that he had upset Ric. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm going back in the bathroom to cr-Ah." AJ couldn't finish his sentence because Ric had just thrown him over his shoulder.

While AJ was trying to figure out how Ric got across the room so fast, Ric had thrown AJ on the bed and began stripping himself. He stripped down to his boxers before he hopped back on top of AJ and began attacking his neck.

_Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. _AJ through when Ric felt under his dress, ripped off his thong, and threw it somewhere in the room. AJ watched as Ric took his boxers, his harden cock sprain out of them.

At 62, AJ was surprised that the Nature boy could still get it up without the little blue pill but he wasn't complaining.

"Imma fuck you so good and hard." Ric said into AJ's ear.

"Fuck me." AJ moaned.

Ric aligned himself at AJ's entrance before plunging in to the tight, unprepared ass. AJ arched his back while he fisted the sheets. His mouth was wide open and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Move please." AJ moaned. "Baby please."

Ric pulled all the way out before thrusting back in, setting his pace. AJ moaned and thrashed his head from left to right as Ric thrust in and out, hitting his sweet spot every time. Ric through one of AJ's legs over his shoulders, so he could hit it from another angle.

"Ah, shit I'm coming." AJ moaned out.

"Come baby." Ric said as he sped up his thrusts.

AJ screamed out his husband's name as he came. Ric continued to thrust until he came deep inside of AJ. Ric pulled out and laid next to AJ.

"Wow." AJ exclaimed.

"What was all this about?" Ric says, turning over on his side to face AJ.

"I wanted to surprise you." This was the first thing AJ thought of.

"No. Try again." Ric said, playing with the lace on the end of the dress.

AJ stared up at the ceiling. "Well…you've been spending so much time with Kaz and I- you may be oblivious to the fact that Kaz is trying to steal you away from me but I see it, James sees it, JB sees it, everybody sees it and I-I can't compete with Kaz so I decided to remind you of what you have." AJ said, never looking at Flair.

"Baby." Ric started. He picked up AJ's left hand. "You see this?" Ric was talking about AJ's wedding ring. AJ nodded. "This means I picked you over all of the others. You don't have to worry about the nature boy straying." Ric looked AJ over again. "Especially if you keep wearing these sexy outfits, woo."

AJ laughed. "Maybe I'll buy some more outfits."

"Well the next time you decided to buy some lingerie, don't hid in the bathroom just lay on the bed, ass up face down, it'll save more time." Ric said before jumping back on top AJ.

AJ laughed and then noticed something on the ceiling when he looked passed Ric's shoulder.

"How did you throw my thong all the up onto the ceiling fan."

"Wooo."

* * *

><p><strong>fredericks . com The_Katherine_Satin_Chemise /46445, default,pd . html?cgid =li11# (AJ's dress, remove spaces)**

**fredericks . com/ Sexy_Arrests_Leather_Platform_Pump /12303,default,pd . html?cgid=sh4 (AJ's shoe, remove spaces)  
><strong>

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
